Midnight Beauty
by TJSC25
Summary: She used to work at a club as a waitress, there she met someone who she fell in love with but she stopped going because of her brother's girlfriend. She then moves out and finds her true love with someone else. Can she gain his love again or not?
1. Why don' you look up her!

_Midnight Beauty_

Chapter One

Xiaoyu's Pov.

"Dear Diary,

Wow I can't believe this is actually happening. I'm actually writing a diary, I'm twenty-one years old and I'm writing a diary. How pathetic, buts it's not my fault its Jin's. By the way he's my older brother, so you won't get confused I'm telling you every detail about me. My name is Xiaoyu Kazama, my mother and father's names were Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima. Yes you heard right my father is the big douche Kazuya Mishima. The one who held the second Iron Fist, the one who left my mother after she got pregnant with me. My brother Jin was one at the time, he couldn't understand anything. My mom told us she was very sad when he left, but she didn't turn depressed because she knew she had to take care of herself because of me. She wanted me to be as strong as her when I would grow up, turns out I did since I did win the Iron Fist with my brother and now we own it. My brother and I go with the name Kazama because my mother never did get married with _him. _I call _him_ like that because of what happened after all these years. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I have these to genes called angel and devil gene. My mother had the angel, _he _had the devil. I have more angel than devil but Jin has more devil. I always have to control him… Excuse me for a second I hear Jin calling me, I'll write the rest later." Xiaoyu wrote as she closed the book and went to see what Jin wanted.

"What is it Jin?"

"Have you seen Julia's phone, she lost it and now I'm looking for it."

"Nope haven't seen it anywhere, why don't you look up her…"

"Xiaoyu it better not be what I'm thinking you were about to say."

"Yes dear brother I was about to say vagina because that's the only thing you two do, you only fuck each other all day long. Now will you excuse me I was doing something important in my room."

"What were you doing that is so much important than to look for Julia's cell-phone?"

"Talking to Steve, that's what. I can't socialize with people any more on the phone?"

"No when I have something important that I need your help on."

"Look why don't you look where I told you to and leave me alone. I think you'll find it there." Xiaoyu said as she started to leave but Jin pushed her against the wall and looked in her eyes.

"Say sorry and I'll let you go."

"No because it's the truth, now let me go or I will hurt you."

"Xiaoyu you know its not now apologize to me about Julia."

"No its only Julia to you, that's the only thing you talk about isn't it. You don't care about me no more like you used to. You won't even let me got socialize with people outside. I'm white like a ghost, and it's your entire fault. I need some sun on my skin and you won't even let me."

"Because I don't want me people hurt because of the devil gene."

"Why I can control it perfectly well, the last time it got out was when dad tried to get it back in the fourth tournament. Nothing has happened like that ever since."

"But you don't know if it will."

"You know what Jin; screw you and your stupid girlfriend because it's her fault. Ever since she told you I did drugs you've been controlling what I do. You didn't even believe me that I didn't do drugs."

"Because it's true, I found cocaine in your room."

"That wasn't even mine, even Nina told you and she knows because I treat her like a mother and tell her everything about me."

"So that doesn't explain why you were sneaking out of the house at night. The only reason there is for that is that you went to buy drugs. It was hard on me when I found out about that because you're my sister and mom told me to protect you when she left."

"That doesn't give you the right to believe what is a lie that Julia made."

"Don't be calling Julia a liar because she isn't one, and why would she lie about that."

"Because of…"

"Because of what huh, yeah that's right you don't have anything to say right. I thought so, now will you stop bugging me that's its not true that you did drugs."

"No I won't because it's not true, and I know its not. Just take this Jin, your girlfriend isn't a true angel you always thing of. Oh no she has a true record and I know everything she has done."

"Whatever Xiaoyu, I won't believe you because you are just a liar." Jin said as he walked away

"Jin stop right there because I'm not letting that whore mess with you anymore. I …" Xiaoyu didn't finish because Jin came running up to her and grabbed her by the neck making her choke quickly

"What the fuck did you say Xiaoyu, repeat it to my face what you just said about Julia!"

"That she's *cough* a fucking whore, now let go of me!"

"Why the fuck are you saying she's a fucking whore!" Jin said as he tightened his grip around Xiaoyu's neck making her choke even more

"If you don't let my fucking neck alone*cough* I'm going to die because of you. I don't thing mom is going to be happy to find out that my brother killed me. Now let go!"

"No you deserve to diem, calling Julia a whore. Please I should be the one would should be calling you that since Julia did tell me you were a stripper at that club you were going to. That's where you got the drugs from!"

"You asshole how can you even say that about me, I'm your own damn sister here I deserve respect!"

"I don't give a damn you called Julia a whore, I wont let you disrespect her only because she told me of what you did. You should be happy she caught you before died of using drugs!"

"Fine kill me Jin I'm letting you do it, I don't even want to live anymore. I hate you, I hate this damn world. I wish dad would have never made me!" Xiaoyu screamed as she saw the light of death.

Nina's Pov.

"I wonder why it's so quiet; usually Xiaoyu and Jin are fighting." Nina thought as she saw Jin choking Xiaoyu

"Jin what the fuck do you think your doing!"

"This is what she deserves; she has only brought disgrace to this family!"

"You idiot she's your sister!" Nina said as she pushed him out the way and caught Xiaoyu and put her to the floor to see if she was still breathing

"Jin your sisters dead, she's not breathing. Do c.p.r on her!"

"Why she deserves to die."

"Fine I will." Nina said as she started doing c.p.r on Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu's Pov.

"Mom is that really you?!"

"Xiaoyu how can this be, how did you die?"

"I got into an argument with and he sort of choked me to death."

"What your brother did this to you." Jun said as she started crying

"Mom why are you crying, I'm finally with you?"

"Because I didn't want this to happen, I wanted you to die another way not like this."

"But mom I'm finally with you, aren't you happy I'm finally with."

"Xiaoyu you have to go back, you haven't experienced real love or being married. I can't let you stay."

"But mom I want to stay with you, I don't want to go back. Jin treats me different. He thinks I was a stripper doing drugs all because of his girlfriend Julia. He doesn't even believe me."

"That's why you have to go back and show him you're better than that slut he's with."

"Mom you cursed."

"Only because that young lady isn't good enough for your brother. Now you have to leave. Hurry before you can't." Jun said as Xiaoyu was going back

"Don't worry mother I will, and I will beat that bitch for the two of us!"

No one's Pov.

"Jin its looks like she's coming back to us."

"*cough, cough* Nina it really is you!" Xiaoyu said as she hugged her tightly

"I missed you kiddo, you scared me there. Now I know you are a fighter." Nina said as Xiaoyu let go of her and got up

"You don't have anything to say?!"

"Nope I still think of you the same way as always."

"Really because I do too, and you know what I learned something. Life is more precious then death, and once you die you can't prove to the world nothing. That's why I came back, oh and I'm moving out. Nina you're coming with me since you don't work for Jin. I don't think I'm ever coming back here, if I do its only going to be for one reason. And that reason is because you're going to be pleading me for forgiveness."

"I'm never going to plead for forgiveness to you, your dead to me. I don't have a sister." Those last words hurt Xiaoyu the most because she still loved him even if he hated her. A few tears came out of her eyes but she quickly wiped then out of her eyes.

"I just want you to know Jin that you can count on me for anything, and that the reason I was going to those clubs because I was working as a waitress to gain money so I could buy you a birthday present. I also met someone there that I loved so much. I lost love because of one single lie your girlfriend told you. Even if you hate me Jin I still love you as a sister loves her brother." Xiaoyu said as she went to her room and got some of her things and left with Nina

As they left Jin saw them leave through a window from the mansion, a few tears came out of his eyes but he wiped them. "Even if you hate me Jin I still love you as a sister loves her brother." Those words kept going through Jin's mind making himself because his sister still loved him. But once he thought of what Julia told him he got once more thanked that Xiaoyu finally left his life.

3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

This is my new story, I hope you like the first chapter as I did writing it. Yeah I know Xiaoyu isn't Jin's brother but I wanted to change a few facts around and see how it would be with Xiaoyu being his sister. Oh and if your wondering who Xiaoyu said she love, you'll find out in the next chapter. Anyways bye-bye until next time 


	2. How I met Him

_Chapter Two _

"Nina do you think Jin really hates me?"

"I don't know hunny but I think he does."

"This all started with Julia, why did he have to go out with her?"

"Hunny I suggest you forget about Jin and just live a good life by yourself."

"Yeah your right, I really want to see Hwoarang. Hopefully he still goes to the club."

"Is that his name, you never did tell me."

"Sorry I guess I forgot."

"Hunny tell me how you met him at that club."

"Sure, it was the most beautifulness day ever."

Flash Back:

"Xiaoyu you're up!"

"Thanks, just take my place while I go up."

"Sure I got time." Xiaoyu then got up on the stage. She was wearing a jean skirt and fish net leggings, a dress shirt, and a black vest with black satin laced heels.

"Hey guys how are you my beautiful audience?!" The audience soon screamed to let her know

"Well I'm going to sing "scars" by Papa Roach. I hope you all get entertained!" Xiaoyu then grabbed the microphone and started singing and dancing around.

"_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much, and my scars remind me that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel!"_

"_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone. I'm pissed that you came around why don't you just go home? Cause I channeled all your pain and I can't help fix yourself. You're making me insane. All I can say is… I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut and my weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel!" _ Xiaoyu then passed her hand down sliding with hands from the crowd.

"_I tried to help you once against my own advice e. I saw you going down but you never realized that you're drowning in the water. So I offered you my hand compassion in my nature tonight is our last stand!"_

"_I'm drunk and I'm feeling down and I just wanna be alone. You shoulda never come around, why don't you just go home? Cause you're drowning in the water and I tried to grab your hand. I left my heart open but you didn't understand. But you didn't understand. Go fix yourself!"_

"_I can't help you fix yourself but at least I can say I tried. I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life!"_

"_I tear my heart open I sew myself shut. And my weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel!" _Xiaoyu then stopped singing and the crowd cheered loudly

"Thank you all, it was my pleasure to sing!" Xiaoyu then got off the stage to head back to serving drinks to people

"You know what Xiaoyu just take a brake; I'll cover for you right now."

"Thanks but I want to do my job, it's my life."

"Okay whatever you say I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong." Xiaoyu then started cleaning shot cups with a wet sponge.

"Man this is the life, I need a drink." Xiaoyu then poured herself a glass of whiskey with ice

"I thought women usually martini's or margarita's but not whiskey with vodka."

"Well you thought wrong my friend, what will it be?"

"Beer."

"A drinker of beer huh, what kind?"

"Ehh if its beer I'll have it."

"Here. I haven't seen you around here before."

"Just noticed this place, good song by the way babes."

"You were here when I sang, didn't see ya."

"Nice choice though, I'm a fan of rock as well."

"Interesting, I like you. Something about you seems familiar to me though."

"I don't remember you babes, don't remember if I seen you before."

"I have, I know I have but where."

"Beats me, so what's your name sweets?"

"Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu Kazama."

"Your Jin's sister, but you seem different from before."

"Wait how do you know that?"

"You don't remember me, interesting."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hwoarang, your brother's rival."

"Hwoarang is that really you, your hair has gotten longer and more reddish. Plus you look hotter."

"Same for yourself, you always were sexy stuff."

"Thanks, what are you doing here in Japan though?"

"Running."

"From the cops or army?"

"You know me so well, but not from either one. I'm running from some gang that wants me dead."

"So you came here to Japan to hide, good choice."

"Of course, I got to see you again."

"I miss having you here in Japan; I always thought you were different from all the other fighters. It's true because you're the only one that's cheers people up."

"You missed me?"

"Of course, you always were fighting with Jin; I liked watching you fight because my brother would get pissed off. You always set him off for some reason."

"I said something to him he didn't like."

"What was it?"

"That I would take you from him." Xiaoyu's eyes widened

"Why, what for?"

"I wanted you to be mine, I liked you."

"Me, out of all women you picked me."

"You are my type, there's this spark you have that no one else has."

"I cant though, I wish I could but I can't."

"Cause your brother right?"

"No, because of the demon inside me. You remember how Jin turned your bike to crap."

"I don't give a damn because of that. You seem pretty normal to me babe."

"But I not, I'm sorry Hwoarang."

"Oh cut the bullshit and say yes, so your brother says no for you date because of that. I don't care you seem fine to me."

"That's because I can control it."

"So what's your problem?"

"What if I lose control, I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont, I trust you."

"I..." Hwoarang then shut her up by kissing her, she soon responded to him

"You want this as much as I do. Why don't you do it?"

"I can't."

"Fine with me, just seeing you here everyday will be fine for me. So you better prepare yourself to see me here."

"Then I'll quit."

"Ill still find you, the Mishima Mansion isn't to hard to find."

"No you can't, do that and ill kick your ass myself."

"How wonderful, you express love in a weird way. I prefer sexual intimacy instead to show how I feel." Xiaoyu blushed at that and punched him in the face

"Leave me alone, I get more stress of getting caught. It's enough of running from home at night and having a job and then having a boyfriend."

"Why don't you just do what ever you want?"

"My mother left me with Jin; he doesn't want me to leave. He has me as a prisoner; I can't come out unless he's at home. He leaves the door open at night if I need a glass of milk or something. That's when I get out at night. He has security guards every single corner. If I ever escape he will search for me until he has found me. I sick of it but I can't do anything, he's psychopath all because of his girlfriend. Shit not again." Xiaoyu's vision got blurry making her dizzy

"Xiaoyu you alright?"

"Just take me home." Hwoarang did as she said and took her home while Xiaoyu's friend took her shift

Mishima Grounds

"Which floor is your room on?"

"Second floor on the right side, the windows are left unlocked. You can climb the tree to get there."

"Okay hold on to my back." Hwoarang started climbing up without looking down so he wouldn't loose balance

"Were almost there." They soon got there and he laid her on her bed. He looked around everywhere seeing she had a normal room. Nothing special like other girls he's seen before.

"Your room is different; you're not like other girls I've been with."

"Can you hand me a bottle of pills I have there on my drawer?"

"Sure, here."

"Thanks."

"What they for?"

"They help me control the devil gene."

"So that's why you got like that?"

"Yeah I let my guard down since I was arguing with you."

"But you can control it now right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine; it must be because I haven't gotten much sleep these days."

"Then stop."

"I can't, I'm earning money so I can leave this place and not need my brothers help."

"Yeah but its bad for you."

"I don't care."

"Then I won't let you."

"You're not my father."

"Yeah but I love you."

"I bet you tell every woman you meet that you love them."

"No only you."

"Hah I bet that's true. You're a man whore; I saw how you acted with the women from the tournament."

"They were nothing to me."

"Yeah and I was born yesterday."

"I never did anything to you."

"Because I didn't want to turn out a one-night stand bitch with broken feelings."

"What makes you think you would be a one night stand?"

"Lili, Christie, Alisa, my cousin Asuka, Julia, and Anna."

"You actually memorized all of them?"

"I was researching data about you so I wouldn't have a broken heart afterwards. I'm not stupid you know."

"That's what I like about you."

"Who doesn't, I've been asked out by a few guys."

"Who?"

"Steve, Lars, you, Miguel, Forrest Law, and last but not least my uncle Lee."

"Your uncle?"

"He didn't know I was his niece at first."

"So I'm not the only one?"

"Nope but you're the first to kiss me."

"That's because there is a bunch of pussies that haven't tried to make a move on ya."

"No because I let you."

"I still call them pussies."

"Except Steve he has kissed me on the cheek."

"Bastard."

"Jealous?"

"I hate to say it but yes I'm jealous."

"Who knew you were the jealous type."

"I'm not just towards anyone; you're the only one I've been jealous of."

"So I'm special?"

"Very."

"Don't be, I like you tough."

"But I will."

"Why?"

"Your different from many people, you deserve more than any one else."

"I don't want to be special; I want to be normal as everyone else."

"Don't your better this way."

"No one has ever said that especially to me."

"Because they don't cherish you."

"And you do?"

"Yup I do, you just don't know it."

"Because I don't observe I just do things."

"That's what I like about you."

"And what I like about you is your cockiness, you never loose it."

"I won't if you be with me." Hwoarang kissed Xiaoyu and pushed her to the bed. He then stared kissing towards her collar bone. Making Xiaoyu moan sweetly, encouraging him to continue downward. He then opened her shirt and vest exposing her black lacy bra. Hwoarang gently went toward them, biting the tip softly through the bra.

"Make me want you more, make me scream for you." Xiaoyu said as he took off her skirt, her leggings going with them to the floor. Leaving her only in panties and a bra. He undressed himself as well, just leaving his boxers on. Xiaoyu admired his chest, so built up like Jin's. She then massaged her fingers to them, leaving little soft kisses as well. He kissed again while un-stripping her bra off. He went towards the left one while massaging the right one making her moan more in delight. Xiaoyu's hand tracing Hwoarang's, making him take them off as she felt her panties go off as well.

"Scream like you've never have before to delight me more to go on." Hwoarang said as he entered her core making her jump while he kissed her to calm her down. He fully filled her up, and started going in an in and out rhyme until he let go in her making her scream her moan in his mouth.

"Your mine till the day I die."

"Why would I leave you, you showed me that your telling the truth that you want me."

"Who wouldn't, you're the prettiest girl ever."

Flash Back Over:

"So that's how you met him?"

"Yeah but he already probably forgot about me. It's been along time since I saw him."

"Don't lose luck, maybe he hasn't."

"Maybe." Xiaoyu said as the door bell rang

"Coming!" She then opened the door to see….

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hey its me TJSC25, sorry it's been a long time but I finally got off my but and stared writing my old stories. Anyway I hope you like this very long chapter. Oh and please review I haven't gotten a lot of reviews lately. I've been thinking that people don't like my stories no more, anyway till next time.


	3. My Big Surprise

**Chapter Three**

**Xiaoyu's Pov**:

I then opened the door to see Steve.

"Hey Steve, come on in your mom's over there sitting down."

"Steve, what brought you here?"

"Ehh I was bored so I came to see you guys."

"So how you been Steve?"

"Good, you?"

"As usual, I was planning to go to that club I used to work at later on."

"Cool I'll go with ya then."

"Sure, just wait I need to get dressed." I said as I went to my room to get dressed

**45 Minutes Later**:

I came out dressed in a black corset with pink laces, black skinny jeans, black and pink heels, matching purse, redish pinkish lipstick color of lips, black eye liner, my hair in a pink bandana with my bangs to the side gothic style, and black hoop earrings that had matching accessories.

"Whoa you look hot."

"Thanks lets go. Oh and Nina on your way out lock the door. Okay bye!" I then left with Steve to the old club

**Club**:

"This place is nice, no wonder you worked here. You have good taste for places."

"Yeah I know, let's go get a drink. They make good whiskeys mixed with vodka." I then led Steve to the bar

"What will it be?"

"Whiskey with a mix of vodka please."

"Xiaoyu?"

"The one and only, how ya been Miharu?"

"Great, I haven't seen you for months. What happened to ya?"

"My brother found out about my job here, he imprisoned me at home. Thank god I escaped though."

"Who's this with ya here?"

"Oh this, this is my friend Steve Fox. We've been buddies sine the day I met Nina. He's her son."

"Wow he's a hot one."

"Thanks, you're cute yourself." Steve said with a smile which made Miharu blush afterwards

"Anyway how's business?"

"It's been with its ups and downs since you left. People miss your singing."

"Singing, you sing Xiaoyu?"

"Yup, people loved me. I'll tell ya what Miharu I sing and you give me information I ask you for."

"Sure anything to save this bar."

"Okay its show time." I then went up stage and got the micro-phone from its place

"Hey guys remember me?!" The crowd looked up from where they were and soon cheered happily to see me again

"I can see you guys do remember, well I got some good news for ya. I'm back to sing. I know I missed you people have missed me so I came back to play. So how's about I perform for ya again?" Everybody whistled for me as I finished talking

"Okay, okay don't start a riot now. But that would be so awesome to happen. Anyway I'm going to sing "So What" by my fave gal P!ink!"

"Nananana nanana, I guess I just lost my husband, I don't where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gunna pay his rent. Nope!"

"I got a new attitude, and I'm gunna wear it tonight. I wanna get in trouble; I'm wanna start a fight."

"Nanananana I wanna start a fight. Nanananana I wanna start a fight!"

"So so what I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what I'm having more fun. And now that were done I'm gunna show you!"

"Tonight I'm alright. I'm just fine, and you're just a tool. So so what I am a rock star. I got my rock moves and I don't need you tonight. Uh check my flow uh."

"The waiter just took my table and gave it to Jessica Simp shit. I guess I'll go sit with tomboy, at least he knows how to hit!"

"What if there's a song on the radio that someones gunna die? I'm gunna get in trouble, my ex'll start a fight.!"

"Nananananana he's going to start a fight. Were all gunna start a fight!"

"So so what I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what I'm havin' more fun. And now that were done I'm gunna show you!"

"Tonight I'm alright. I'm just fine and you're a tool. So so what I am a rock star. I got my rock moves and I dont want you tonight!"

"You weren't there, you never were. You weren't at all, but thats not fair!"

"I gave you life, I gave my all. You weren't there, you let me fall!"

"So so what I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves and I don't need you. And guess what I'm havin' more fun. And now that were done I'm gunna show you!"

"Tonight I'm alright, I'm just fine. And your a tool. So so what I am a rock star. I got my rock moves. And I don't want you tonight!"

"Nonononono, I don't want you tonight!"

"You weren't there, I'm gunna show you tonight. I'm alright. I'm just fine. And your just a tool. So so what I am a rock star. I got my rock moves and I dont need you tonight!"

"Badadadada, *Rasberry*!" I then saw Hwoarang whistle at me while he was holding another girl that had light skin and dark black hair like mine that reached her mid-back. Her eyes were hazel colored with black eye-liner laced around it. Some red lip-stick designed her lips with lip liner. She was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress that had ruffles at the end with black leggings underneath, black open-toed heels, and a purple with a black rose headband.

"This song is dedicated to all my fans that missed me when I stopped working here. And it especially goes to a lucky guy I loved that I met here so long ago!" I then went towards Miharu and Steve.

"You really do sing, wow you should become a singer. Your really good at singing."

"Thanks, now about that whiskey Miharu?"

"Hey I got it ready for ya."

"Thanks again."

"One question Xiaoyu, who is that special guy?"

"This guy I loved but he left me for another chick."

"Oh sorry I didnt know."

"Nahh its alright I'm over it."

"So whats the information you want?"

"Never mind I don't need it anymore."

"Okay if you say so."

"What I need is another drink, but this time instead of whiskey I want a beer with vodka."

"Whats with the sudden change of drink?"

"Ehh just want something new to try."

"Okay." Miharu then gave me my drink

"Thanks, you what this place needs? Music, isn't there a d.j stereo I can use?"

"Yeah over there."

"Thank you." I then plugged it in and put on "Empire State Of Mind" By Jay-Z and Alishia Keys.

"Whoa I never knew Xiaoyu would be a good d.j."

"This is new for me too, want to dance?"

"Sure." Steve and Miharu soon started dancing with other couples as well.

**An Hour Later**:

"Whoo I'm pooped, singing and being a d.j is very tiring."

"I bet its going to be packed tomorrow."

"Of course I'll be comming back tomorrow to help. I love this, its fun being free."

"I'll come as well."

"Sure pick me up at six so we can set up everything before people enter the club."

"Ummm Xiaoyu looks like someones calling you to go tallk to them." I turned around to see Hwoarang waving me to go towards him. I soon did.

"Hwoarang what do you want?"

"Long time no see, where ya been?"

"With my brother who inprisoned me at home with security guards like Rapunzel."

"Oh well I'm glad to see you."

"Hwoa ready to go?"

"Who's this?"

"Xiaoyu this is Rika, she's my girlfriend."

"Oh well I have to go."

"Hey wait up, here its my cell number."

"What for?"

"I want to know what happened exactly to ya. Call me when ya can and we'll meet up some where." Hwoarang said as he lefted with Rika.

"I'm such a fool, how can I think he would wait for me!" I shouted with tears as I slipped to my knee's.

"Xiaoyu you okay, what happened?" Steve soon picked me up

"Steve hug me tightly and never let me go."

"Do want me to take you home?"

"Yes but don't let go. I want to feel your warmth."

"I won't I promise." Steve said as we went home after saying good bye to Miharu.

**Xiaoyu's APT**:

Steve placed me on my bed after we got to my place.

"I'll stay with you, don't worry Xiaoyu I'll protect you forever." I soon fell asleep after Steve said that and kissed my fore-head.

**The Next Morning**:

I woke up the next morning with a huge head-ache. I stood up slighty to go into the living room and find Steve asleep on my couch. I got a blanket from the bedding cabinet and covered him with it. I also placed a pillow under his head and took his shoes off.

"Thanks Steve for being there for me."

"Your welcome love."

"Your awake!" I screamed as he laughed at my surprised face.

"How can I not, it feels weird when someone watches you when your asleep."

"Sorry, I thought you would want a blanket and pillow."

"I was but looking at you makes me warm."

"You never change do you?"

"Nope so you want some breakfast?"

"Your gunna make breakfast?!"

"Yup, to repay my debts of staying here over the night."

"Yeah but you brought me home...."

"About that why were you crying?"

"I....Uhh......"

"Tell me the truth Xiao, I am your best friend right. Didn't you mean it?'

"I met my ex there."

"The one you were talking about at the bar?"

"Yeah him, he was with some one else. I couldn't take the pressure so I broke down." I looked away from him because I once more felt tears come to my eyes just like last night.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, you haven't done anything bad."

"No for you, I hate seeing you like this."

"I know but I can't help it, I loved him."

"Seems like you still do."

"I don't know, I'm confused."

"Are you still up to tonight?"

"Yeah I can't just leave my fans like that because of him."

"No wonder I like you, you never give up when your sad."

"Of course thats one thing my brother showed...." I started tearing up again.

"Xiaoyu?"

"Why does destiny take everyone I love away from me?!"

"I..."

"First my parents, then Jin, and now Hwoarang. Why, what did I do wrong?!"

"Xiaoyu calm down, stop crying."

"I'm sorry Steve, just give up on me. I'm justa lost case."

"Xiaoyu stop talking like that, you have to continue with life. I'll be right next to you to help you always."

"You love me that much?"

"Of course, even if you don't have feelings for me like I do with you I'l always love you no matter what."

"You deserve someone else, some one better than me."

"Your better than anyone I've met before."

"Why do you love me so much I'll never know."

"You hungry?"

"Starving actaully, why?"

"I'll be right back, don't make anything." Steve said as he left to get me breakfast.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey there as I promised on my profile, I'm trying to update all my stories as soon as possible. So here it is chapter three for "Midnight Beauty". Oh and I would like to give thanks to the people who reviewed the chapter before, your reviews are like candy to a child for me.


End file.
